


Kiseki Party

by shintarouthewizard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Board Games, Mario Party, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarouthewizard/pseuds/shintarouthewizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack oneshot Mario Party AU with Akashi, Midorima, Kise and Murasakibara. Midorima-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiseki Party

**Author's Note:**

> It’s pretty much a crack oneshot please do not let me write in the middle of the night with nothing to do. It’s unbeta’d and oh god save me.

“Ten more turns until the game finishes.” Midorima grumbled as he adjusted his frames, sighing deeply while he opened his eyes, looking over the entire board from where he was standing on. He was on top of a cake with a bright golden star only a few spaces away from him.

[[MORE]]

Ten more turns until he’s out of this board game. This giant board game with them as the pieces. The board was unlike any board he had ever seen, granted that the only type of board game he plays were Shogi and Chess with Akashi. It doesn’t help the fact that not only Midorima himself was in the game, but also Akashi, Murasakibara and Kise as well.

The board they were in was a land of desserts, filled with sweets such as cakes, candies, shortbread and other sweet goodies that Midorima weren’t much fond of. Red bean soup will always remain his favourite dessert and he was slightly disappointed that it wasn’t part of the board. Murasakibara, on the other hand, seemed to be very excited and motivated due to the fact that they were in a board full of giant dessert delicacies.

The goal of the game was to collect the stars that are placed in random spots around the board in exchange for twenty coins which are earned mainly through blue spaces that gives you three coins when you land on them, and in minigame sessions. Due to the number of shooting games that the random minigame selector had selected in the first nine rounds, he won quite a few of them himself with a balance of fifty coins right now.

The player with the most stars would be deemed the winner of the board and honestly, Midorima thought the game lacked depth. Even a fool could play this game and win easily. In his possession were two stars and a coin bag containing his balance of coins. He was currently in second place, with Akashi being in first place, as always.

He watches as Akashi and Murasakibara made their moves from afar. The turn order was determined through their initial dice roll. The largest number would be the first to move. With Akashi rolling a perfect ten, Kise rolling a two, Murasakibara rolling a nine and Midorima himself rolling a seven, the turn order was determined with Midorima being the third one to move.

Once it was his turn, the dice block appeared on top of his head with that annoying rolling sound that irritated him to no end. Of course the game doesn’t use normal dice blocks either.

“The distance between the star and I are four spaces…” Midorima muttered to himself as he gazed upwards towards the dice block, waiting for the perfect moment to hit it.

…

“Now.” His fist shot upwards, hitting the dice block with enough force that the numbers burst out of the block, revealing the number three from within the dice block. 

“Damn it.” Midorima cursed, reluctantly walking three spaces, passing over a green question mark space before he found himself landing on a Red Space, losing three coins in the process.

“I hate this game.” He said bitterly, eyes glancing over to the golden star that was so close, yet so far.

Now he had to wait for Kise’s turn to finish and boy does he take his sweet time with his turns. He was at the bottom of the board, a space away from crossing the shortbread bridge that collapses and rebuilds a new path every time it was crossed on.

Midorima watched as the blond moved eight spaces forward, destroying the shortbread bridge in the process before he landed on a green question mark space also known as a Happening Space. 

Happening Spaces are spaces that causes a special event to appear. In Kise’s case, the piece of cake he was standing on was cut by a giant knife before the piece of cake flew right back onto the side plate by the start space. Midorima swore he could hear the other whine as the cake flew back, and he was glad that Kise was even further away from him now.  


Now that everyone had made their moves, it was time for a minigame, which wasn’t always as fun as they make out to be. Not for the bespectacled male at least.

The minigame selector was spinning again. Midorima gulped as his eyes landed on the selector which had selected a two versus two minigame, pairing him up with none other than Kise. 

“This is ridiculous!” Midorima exclaimed before they were transported into another dimension.

\---

“Midorimacchi! There you are!” A very familiar voice called out to him as soon as he opened his eyes, finding himself in front of dark, rather frightening looking house with Kise running over and were about to pounce on him, before Midorima swiftly moved away, causing the blond to crash onto the ground.

“So mean!” Kise whined, rubbing the back of his head as he groaned in pain.

“This is why you are no good, being dead last.” Midorima snorted in dissatisfaction as he looked away, only to see another replica of the house right next to theirs, where Akashi and Murasakibara stood.

The rules then appeared in front of the gate to the house along with two plasticky looking guns right on the ground, prompting the both of them take a closer look.

“Make your way through the house exterminating Red Boos. The first team to defeat the Red Boo in the basement wins. Teamwork tip! When facing several Red Boos, focus on a different side of the field than your partner."

“So it’s a shooting game, huh?” Midorima mumbled quietly to himself as his hand picked up one of the guns, his glasses cast a glare momentarily as if he had hit the jackpot.

“Another shooting game? Man, I am not really good with these to be honest.” Kise grumbled, picking up the remaining gun by the gate as he pouted at Midorima.

“Hmph,” Midorima smirked, his eyes filled with fierce determination. “This is nothing. As a man who proposes, my shots never miss.” He said every syllable laced with confidence in them as he brought his other hand up and adjusted his spectacles. After having lost three rounds of minigames, Midorima was not going to let the redhead win this one as well.

As the counter on the gate began its countdown, both Kise and Midorima were in their places, gripping their guns firmly as they cast another glance towards the other team, who seemed to be just as determined as they were. 

Three… Two… One… START!

_It’s showtime._


End file.
